The Inuzuka Family
by kibalovestamaki
Summary: Tamaki is the wife and mother of Kiba and Kita Inuzuka. She is the heiress of Nii Clan and she is moving on with her past life. Read more.. Read the stories of the hobbies and livings of the new Inuzuka Family.
1. The Beginning

It's been a year since I've been married to this asshole. Kiba Inuzuka. The student of Kurenai- sensei and the heir to the Inuzuka Clan. While, I will just have my grandma, my dead auntie's presents in me and many cats. I'm just the mother of his child. Yay, I'm the survivor of Nii Clan and has the two tails to revive the clan! The beautiful Kita Inuzuka. The girl who is the most beautiful girl in class and the same cleverness and strength Sarada Uchiha. However, she's more bad-ass and very troublesome. She has bad behaviour from her father! Anyway, I'm married to Kiba and he is an hour late to dinner! Gosh! I want to smack him on the face! Where is he? I'll go search for him.

"Mother, what's wrong?" My daughter said.

"Nothing Kita-kitty" I said.

"Can I play with Momo and Akamaru?" She said.

"Not now honey..."I replied.

"But papa isn't here...so we can't eat dinner yet!" She moaned.

"Fine! We are going to a trip to find papa! Put your jacket on and we will be going!" I said to cheer her up.

Kita got her white jacket and her shoes that I brought for her two weeks ago.  
I got my coat and we headed off.

I used my sensing skills to search for my husband. He's near the flower shop. Wonder why? I grabbed Kita's arm and I picked her up to make it adventurous for her.

"Papa is near!" I said.

"Yay!" She screamed.

Then I saw it...I saw it! A girl took Kiba's arm and smiled. I got so angry, even grandma could feel my anger senses.  
"Kita, go near the shop where your father is and you'll be safe!" I said.

She did what was told.

Matatabi overpowered my charka. Now I'm angry. My fists are covered with Matatabi's charka. Yes Aunty Yugito told me to use it for good but this is a good thing right? Right auntie ? Oh whatever! However, I felt upset so my charka stop being wild and Matatabi couldn't be bothered to be used at the moment.

"Why am I being used over your husband?" Matatabi's voice said.

"Sorry! I was angry!" I whispered.

"Hmph! Yugito wasn't always angry!" Matatabi replied.

Well I ain't my Aunty, you big blue STUPID cat!

Kiba looked confused but then looked at me. I was walking like mad woman. Every time I stepped to the ground, there was a crack I made. He looked scared.

"What the hell?!" I screamed.

"Mama? Why are you mad?" Kita answered.

"Kipuppy, come to papa!" Kiba said.

"Not on my watch!" I bursted in.

"Tamaki...I can explain!" Kiba stuttered.

"Talk to my fist!" I said, following with a punch.

"Wait, wait, that isn't a random girl, it's my cousin!" Kiba shouted.

"Huh?" I said, I stopped

"Look at her cheeks!" Kiba said.

I went towards and I saw it. The two fangs on her cheeks. What have I done?

"My,my..." I stuttered.

I rushed to Kiba's cousin and I grabbed het hands so she can stand up and we both looked at each other. She looked confused and scared. She started to back away from me.

"I am so sorry; I guess I was being too overprotective!" I started off

"No,no,no... it's my fault! I should've introduce myself before! My name is Mito Inuzuka!" She said.

"My name is-" I said

"I know you're Tamaki Nii!" Mito said.

Kiba started to cough.

"Ahem! She is Tamaki Inuzuka!" He said.

"Mama!" Kita said happily.

I started to blush. I...am an Inuzuka. _**Tamaki (Nii )Inuzuka**_ _._

My family would be so pissed at me right now for marrying a dog...If my family were alive...

However, this is my story and I will make the best story I have experienced. With my husband and my lovely beautiful daughter.  
So listen and read some more!


	2. Inuzuka One Shot!

Kiba's POV

"Honey?" I said.

"Yes?" Tamaki said.

"Akamaru won't leave the bathroom! I need to go bath!" I moaned.

"That's your problem, he's your dog!" Tamaki answered.

"He's my brother!" I replied back.

"He's your whatever but it's not my problem. Deal with it!" Tamaki says. "He sees you naked all the time!"

"But...I don't wanna be seen by him today!" I replied.

"I don't care. Unless you can carry an Akamaru which is practically a flippin' heavy dog; then go away. I need to make breakfast and go to work! It's a stressful day!" My wife said.

"He's flippin' heavy! How the hell am I suppose to carry Akamaru?" I replied.

"He's your brother!" Tamaki shouted back.

"Ugh! Akamaru move please!" I begged to Akamaru.

What the heck is wrong with him? Was it something I said? Is he sick? He isn't moving.

"Woof..." Akamaru barked at me. He said he was tired. Are you serious? I want to use the bathroom!

"Akamaru!" I shouted

"Sh! Kita is sleeping!" Tamaki said quietly.

"Not anymore..." Kita said tiredly and walked in the living room. She gave me a long sigh and yawned.

"Sorry, kipuppy!" I said.

"It's okay papa!" She replied.

"Kita-kitty! Good meowning!" Tamaki said.

"Morning, mama!" She said. "What's wrong papa?"

"What?...oh Akamaru won't budge and won't move..it's okay..." I said. "Besides I bet my daughter can't pull Akamaru's paw off the floor. Boruto can't do it."

"Oh, okay!" Kita replied. She didn't seem to care.

"Kita-nyan, take your glass of milk and eat your breakfast!"Tamaki said.

"What about my bath?" I asked.

"Ugh...I-" Tamaki said.

"I'll do it...I can lift him!" Kita interrupted.

"Eh..you're a little girl. Plus, Akamaru can't be lifted up by me!" I started.

She completely ignored and went to Akamaru. She lifted Akamaru up in the air and walked towards outside and placed Akamaru to his doghouse.

"How-..." I stumbled.

My daughter can do that?

"Now you can take your bath!" Tamaki laughed.

Then I realised something...

"Oh wait...Er...yeah... I think I completely forgot to mention that I was suppose to wash Akamaru yesterday so I told Akamaru to wait here and forgot then!" I said...

The look on Tamaki's face explained so many words. 'Run _...before you get a whipping!'_

"Kiba dear, YOU WOKE ME UP IN THE MORNING TO FIND OUT WHY WAS AKAMARU WAS PLACED IN THE BATHROOM AND DIDNT GO WHEN WE SAID SO AND NOW YOU ARE TELLING YOU REALISED WHY?!" Tamaki shouted.

"...yea..." I said quietly.

"AHHHHHH!" She screamed and walked out to go to work.

" If I were you papa, I would make her dinner when she comes back. Because you never cook and she's angry at you! Actually, don't cook! You can't cook at all!" Kita explained.

"BAKA sh!" I told Kita.

"Eh...mama showed you your place, kita-nayo!" Kita said as she walked back to her room.

"Man..." Kiba let out a long sigh. "At least, it's not worst!" I said in relieve.

Ding-dong!

I opened the door and saw from my own eyes

"Grandma!" Kita said when she walked past.

My mother...

"You and me need to chat!" Tsume replied.

Oh doggy poop...


	3. Kiba’s Daughter - Kita Inuzuka

My name is Kita and I believe that one day I will become Hokage. If you think you can beat me, I will show you your place! I am not sloppy like my father. He was slacking off when it comes to studying. I am the smartest girl in my class. I am ranked 3rd at Ninjutsu. 1st at speed and 3rd in intelligence. You still wanna fight me? Ha, get lose jackass!

When I was young, I was classified as a dangerous type and covered my powers. During my birth, my flames burned the nurse's hand. Eventually, I had to tell myself I was sick and remove myself from interaction to any other people. It was hard since, I wanted to talk to people. I was alone, until Akamaru, Boruto and Sarada helped me. Akemaru has been there for me since birth. Boruto had faith in me and believed that I wasn't sick. Sarada was a person I can tell my secrets too. However, I had to leave Konoha for two years to control this burning power and use it for good!

Well, I am tagging along with Sarada. She is my rival. My rival that will never quit. I was the first one who told everyone in my class that I will become Hokage. I always dreamed on becoming Hokage when I was little. Then, years later she wants to become Hokage after she sees her father after 12 years.

When me and Sarada were young, she told me that she has never seen her dad before. I told her that when she grows older and she fit enough to travel. Make a journey to find her father and show him his place! She has always wanted to make that dream come true and I promised that I will protect her...

Even if I don't become Hokage and Sarada does, I swore I will protect her as her guardian and her friend. I will be the Shadow Hokage and will fight along with her. Ha, but I know I will become Hokage!

My mama told me that becoming Hokage meant that you were strongest of all and everyone will fear you when it comes to battles. I want to feel that way. I wanted to become strong and not walk in my Papa's path. But, make the Inuzuka Clan proud and loud. I want to protect people and protect my friends and I will sacrifice my life if they are in danger! I will show my enemies their place! I'm quite serious with this!

"Know your place!"

Info about Kita Inuzuka.

Kita means 'North'. Which means for the Inuzuka to go North and at the top.However, Kita means it's coming or Hell/F*ck Yeah! Kita Inuzuka also screams out "KITA!" when she is feeling an emotion. (It's like "Shannaro = Cha") For example, when she is exciting or about to punch someone.

Kita main motto and she always says this when she fights someone is "Know your place!"

Her parents are Kiba Inuzuka and Tamaki Nii/Inuzuka

Despite her attitude from her father, Kita takes her mother's side.

Kita resemble Kiba, Tamaki, Tsume Inuzuka, Tamaki's mother, Hana Inuzuka and Yugito Nii. She is very beautiful and most people like her from both of the parents Her attitude to people is quite harsh especially to bullies or people who don't like her like from her father BUT she is very nice like Tamaki. Kita is VERY scary like Tsume. Kita is very strong and serious like Tamaki's mother. Her intelligence is high like Tamaki. Also, Kita has a strong will and fast tac-tics and strategies from her aunty, Yugito Nii.

Her Teammates are Metal Lee and ... (idk who the other is I think it is Kawaki) Her sensei is either Mirai Sarutobi or Hanabi Hyuga)

Her hobbies is to train, study with her parents and walk with Akamaru.

She will protect Himawari and Boruto. Even if they can protect themselves.

She is ranked 4th, tagging along with Sarada, at Ninjutsu, She is 1st at Speed, 3rd at Intelligence and she has one of best overall score in her exam.

She can't swim. R.I.P

She can eat sweet food but not too many.

Her favourite food is Steak, Curry and Ramen Noodles.

Her Summoning Animal is a Nekomata. A Cat Demon who has a spilt tail and can fly. Tamaki and Kita can only hear Nekomata. Also, it can change its size from small to big.

Kita is able to control her blue flames which is unlikely to have.

She has no crush in the meantime but she is very close with Boruto.

Unlike her father, She has more fighting skills and tic-tacs.

Her Nature Style is Earth and Fire Style

Fighting skills: Fang Over Fang, Cat Fist. Cat Claw, Cat Fire Ball, Mouse Trap, Claw Hornado, Kunai Charge, Kita Punch, Cat Tail, Absolute Fang Over Fang, Matatabi Jaws, Beast Mode: Beast Attack. Tailed Beast. CatDog Rage Ultimate Jutsu

She can sense, see, smell and hear from a far distance. She can sense dark charka too.

Her weakness is seeing her loved ones suffer (Boruto, Himawari, Sarada, Tamaki, Kiba, Naruto, her dog, her cat, Baneko, Nekomata, Shū, Momo)

Her weakness is healing. She can't heal however,she has seen lessons from Sarada and she knows how to recover minor injuries. But, she isn't a pro at it.

From her short lessons with Sakura Haruno/Uchiha, her strength has improved.

Her kicks are more stronger than her punches!

Kita cares about people but doesn't show it. She hates people who bully innocent people.

Kita's friend is Sarda, Chocho.

Kita's best friend is Yodo, Izuno Wasabi, Namida Suzumeno, Boruto, Himawari, Her dog, Nekomata, Her cats, Akamaru.

Kita's rival is Sarada.


End file.
